Muy parecido al amor
by AngieShields
Summary: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el amor y algo parecido al amor? ¿Existe tal diferencia o es simplemente nuestro orgullo que nos hace confundir nuestros sentimientos? No tengo idea. Lo que si se, es que Draco Malfoy esta por descubrirlo de la peor manera...


**Title:** Muy parecido al amor  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Romance/Drama  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione  
**Summary:** ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el amor y algo parecido al amor? ¿Existe tal diferencia o es simplemente nuestro orgullo que nos hace confundir nuestros sentimientos? No tengo idea. Lo que si se, es que Draco Malfoy esta por descubrirlo de la peor manera...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling

* * *

"**Muy parecido al amor"**

¿Amor?

No, lo que el sentía por ella no era amor.

Lo que él sintió por primera vez fue un cosquilleo en el estomago al verla descender las escaleras para la fiesta del torneo de los tres magos, un cosquilleo que le anuncio que sus sentimientos estaban cambiando.

Lo que él sentía era una alegría inexplicable cada vez que la veía sonreír junto a los estúpidos de sus amigos mientras desayunaba en el gran comedor.

Lo que él sentía era un gran orgullo al verla levantar el brazo para contestar correctamente todas las preguntas de las clases que compartían juntos.

Lo que él sentía era inmensa ternura al verla estudiar en la biblioteca, al verla morderse el labio mientras leía ensimismada uno de sus libros favoritos, al verla fruncir ligeramente el ceño cuando no entendía algo de los grandes libros que nunca dejaba.

Lo que él sentía era alivio al verla aparecer sana y salva en el gran salón, luego de que un nuevo ataque de Mortífagos le había sido anunciado, era imposible que estando dentro del colegio le ocurriera algo, pero eso no evitaba que una enorme preocupación se apoderara de su ser, no después de haber escuchado las mil y una formas en que su padre y su desquiciada tía habían soñado con torturarla.

Lo que él sentía eran celos, celos de ver que San Potter y la comadreja podían estar junto a ella todo el tiempo, celos por que ellos si podían protegerla, celos por que ellos si podían abrazarla, por que ellos si podían demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Lo que él sentía era rabia al verla junto a los estúpidos que se la comían con la mirada, por que aunque ella no lo supiera era demasiado hermosa, todo un pecado andante que volvía locos a mas de la mitad de Hogwarts, incluido él por supuesto.

Pero eso no era amor, él no podía amar, no como ella se lo merecía, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera algo por ella.

Por que él sentía algo por ella…

Él sentía que el alma se le escapaba cuando la veía tomando la mano de Weasley, por que la comadreja no merecía ser el que le tomara la mano delante de todo Hogwarts, no merecía si quiera estar junto a ella.

Él lo que sentía era dolor, dolor al verla llorando en los rincones de Hogwarts por alguna estupidez cometida por el pobretón.

Él lo que en realidad sentía era desesperación, por no poder consolarla, por no poder estar junto ella, por no poderle decir todo lo que sentía, por haber nacido siendo un Malfoy.

Lo que Draco Malfoy sintió fueron muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos que se mesclaron dentro de si al besarla por primera vez, al sentir sus dulces labios junto a los suyos.

Lo que él sintió fue deseo al verla desnuda en el baño de prefectos, al verla tan hermosa como dios la trajo al mundo, al ver aquellos ojos miel que lo incentivaron a explorar cada poro de piel de aquella que en una ocasión fue su enemiga.

Pero también sintió decepción, decepción por verla besándose con Weasley días después de que fueran uno solo en el baño de prefectos, días después de que él fuera el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Pero lo que mas recordaba sin dudas era el miedo que sintió al saberla en manos de Mortífagos, al saberla en manos de la loca de su tía.

Y ahora, ahora no tenia idea de que sentir, la tenia en sus brazos, después de tanto tiempo tenia a Hermione Granger junto a el, tan hermosa como siempre, mas angelical que nunca, tan tranquila y serena.

Una peligrosa lagrima escapo de sus grises ojos, cayendo en la mejilla del cuerpo inerte de la castaña, tanto tiempo en que no supo que sentía en realidad por ella, tanto tiempo en que se confundieron sus sentimientos ahora había desaparecido.

Ahora todo estaba claro, ahora sabia que su corazón había llegado a sentir lo mas parecido al amor, lo mas cercano posible a ese sentimiento que le estaba prohibido por la simple razón de ser un Malfoy.

Beso sus labios que por su estado estaban más fríos de lo normal y acomodo tiernamente un rebelde riso que impedía la vista completa a su bello rostro para luego cargarla en brazos y salir con el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que lo había echo sentir lo mas parecido al amor.

Ya no importaba nada, no importaba la guerra, no importaba su apellido, no importaban sus padres, no importaba el señor tenebroso, no importaba Potter, ahora la tenia a ella sin vida y lo único que quería era acompañarla en aquel mundo en donde ahora se encontraba.

El sonido de una varita tocando el suelo se dejo escuchar, para luego ver a un Draco Malfoy desarmado avanzar junto al cuerpo sin vida de una Hermione Granger en medio de una guerra que se estaba desatando fuera a Hogwarts.

************

_Aún ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué sintió Draco Malfoy en realidad por Hermione Granger? ¿Fue algo muy parecido al amor como él decía o fue Amor verdadero?_

_Algunas personas somos tan orgullosas que no podemos aceptar nuestros sentimientos hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y recién ahí nos damos cuenta de nuestro error._

_¿Fue este el caso de Draco Malfoy?_

_No lo sabemos y dudo que algún día lo sepamos, pero si algo bueno queda de esta historia es que jamás esperemos al final para descubrir nuestros sentimientos, cuando sentimos un simple cosquilleo en el estomago avisándonos que un sentimiento esta cambiando hacia una persona es tiempo de actuar, ahí y no al final…._

_**FIN**_

* * *

Una loca historia que podria considerarse Drabble ya que no llega a las 1000 palabras... o eso creo.

Espero que les guste se me ocurrio en un momento de bloqueo total...

Esperare sus reviews...

Kisses por montón...

AngieShields...


End file.
